My Family, My Fight
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: Rescued by some Soldiers and their alien friends, Harry Potter learns what family is and finds love. But what will happen when the family that abandoned him what him back? Well, they will have to face Harry's robot family and look out Potters. It's time to reap what you've sown.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my story!

This story is going to be an AU to My Magic, My Spark, with the twist that Harry Potter's parents are alive but he is cast aside for his twin brother The-Boy-Who-Lived (Wrong one).

SUMMARY: Rescued by some Soldiers and their alien friends, Harry Potter learns what family is and finds love. But what will happen when the family that abandoned him what him back? Well, they will have to face Harry's robot family and look out Potters. It's time to reap what you've sown.

his story is in a way a crossover with my Transformers: My Sibling story but at the same time it's not related to it.

It has its own story and does not affect my Transformers: My Sibling story.

I will also be bending the timeline, and a big thank you to **Maethoriel Artemis** for helping me with naming the story!

 **I do NOT own Transformers or Harry Potter in anyway shape or form, I just own my OCs and story idea.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Little Boy.

 **ENGLAND MID-DAY, 2007**

 **SURREY, PRIVET DRIVE**

It was a sunny day in England, people were doing their daily business while the children played with their friends and had fun. Dog owners were playing in the park with their dogs and some mothers chatted as they watched the children play.

All in all a normal day for the little Village of Little Whinging, but unknown to the residents it would not stay normal for long.

Parked outside of Privet drive street around the corner, was a maroon with twin silver racing stripes was a Shelby Mustang GT500. But this was not your normal car, Oh no! It was, in fact, an robot alien in disguise, also known as an Autobot or a Cybertronian.

Athena who was board out of her processor, she had been sent on a mission to scout out a Decepticon signal. So far she had found nothing! It was starting to run both her and her team's patience thin, with a sigh Athena did another scan of the area.

Only to raise an optic rig when her scanners picked up a strange disturbance, it was an unknown energy of some kind. Opening her comlink she asked her human friend if he knew what it was.

": _Hey Figs? Do you know what this energy is?_ :" Athena asks before sending the scan to her friend. Fig raised an eyebrow before looking at the readings, a few seconds later his eyes widen.

"You bet! Where is it coming from?!" Fig asked reaching for his human made comlink. ": _Over at the fourth house on_ _Privet drive, why?_ :" Athena said as she got a bad feeling in her spark.

"Get me over to that house, quickly!" Fig said jumping into Athena's now open driver side door. The femme did so but minding the speed limit, the two arrived at the seemingly normal house. Athena did another scan only this time she let loose a low growl, her scanner had picked up an injured human with an older man hitting him.

"Fig get in there now! A young child is being beaten!" Athena's engine revved in anger as the army man nods turning on his comlink.

"My squad to my location at once!" Fig yelled down his comlink and got out of the 'car' and ran to the house, this also caught the interest of the local residents.

Fig nearly growled when he heard yelling inside, calming his breathing he saw his squad arrived along with two police cars. Nodding Fig turned and kicked the door in yelling "Hands in the air! You're under arrest!"

In the hallway of the house, a man who looked like a whale yelled as he was caught off guard and sent stumbling away from the whimpering child, who had curled up on the floor.

Fig grunts running over he knelt down and gently as he could picked the child up saying "Your OK now, you're safe," the shaking child whimpers before clinging to the army man.

Fig stepped aside as Police rushed in tackling the whale of a man and with a bit of effort pinned him down, as the police handcuffed the whale two of Figs squad had pinned a woman in the kitchen and a young boy in the living room.

"Sir! We have everything under control, you take care of the child," A policeman said as he handcuffed the whale of a man. Fig nods turning he ran out of the house, he had to get the child medical treatment and fast.

Outside Athena was waiting for her friend, she was nerves was everything OK? Was the child alright? She was shaken from her thoughts as she saw Fig running over with a small black haired child in his arms.

Making sure no-one was looking Athena opened her driver's door letting Fig in, he wasted no time in his orders "Get us to the nearest hospital! Double time!" Athena took one look at the child and drove as fast as she could to the closest hospital she could find.

 **HOSPITAL 3 HOURS LATER**

Athena who was now parked outside the hospital where Fig and the injured child were, she had not left or moved in the last three hours. She wanted to know how the child was doing, she was about to drift off into recharge when she felt a tug on her spark.

"Athena, how is the young one?" driving over to the maroon and silver car was a dark pink Ducati 848 bike with a woman in a black biker suit and black helmet.

Athena smiled at seeing one of her mates before speaking "I don't know, Fig has been in there for three hours now. How are things on your end? Did you get the Con?"

Arcee parked up and making sure no one was watching turned her rider holoform off, she soon spoke "The Decepticon has been taken care of, but everyone is now worried about the youngling,"

Athena sent Arcee calm emotions saying "He had a strong heartbeat when I drove him here, He'll be fine,"

' _I hope_ ' Athena thought to herself as she waited.

It would be another half hour before Fig exited the Hospital with a frown on his face, he went over to Athena who unlocked her doors. He got in as the car femme asked: "How is he?"

Fig sighs saying "He's in recovery now, he has two broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and a sprained ankle. The doctors also found signs of malnourishment,"

Both femmes felt anger grow in their sparks, how dare those people do this to a youngling! Calming Athena asks "What is his name?" Fig gave a sad smile saying "His name is Harry Potter,"

It would be 2 more days until Harry was allowed to leave the hospital, the little boy had been given new clothing by a few of the soldiers who were fathers themselves. Fig had been assigned the kids 'escort' as he was given permission to take the kid back to base.

Athena watched as Fig talked with little Harry as the older man 'drove' them to the pickup point. She smiled the child was a bit shy at first but after relaxing he was very talkative and eager to know where he was going.

Athena was glad that his spirit was not crushed, behind her the Arcee triplets followed close behind. They could feel Athenas growing Opiluk feelings for the youngling, it made them happy.

 **PICK UP POINT**

Harry smiled as he felt the car pull to a stop, his smile got bigger as he saw the big cargo plane waiting for them on the tarmac. He heard "Out ya get Harry" Fig said as he got out himself.

The young 5-year-old did so, being careful of his sore sides though. Wincing Harry held his side as he went to stand by Fig who was talking to...the car and bikes? What?

Harry watched with a confused but curious look as Fig stepped away from the vehicles and turned to him, Fig gave a soft smile as he knelt down to Harry's level asking "Harry, do you believe in aliens?"

The young boy thought it over before nodding saying "Yes, why?" he looked at the vehicles, he had been getting a strange feeling from them since the hospital.

"Well, meet four of my friends" Fig turned on his knees to the car saying "Go ahead girls, it's time to show the kid who his real rescuer is" he smirked as Athena's engine revved to life followed by her biker mates.

Harry gasps in awe and shock as his eyes went wide as he watched the vehicles before him change! The car got bigger and it grew legs! His mouth dropped open when he saw the huge robots in front of him!

"Whoa!" Harry gasped as the biggest bot knelt down her amber optics locked on the child a soft smile on her face, "Hello Harry, it's nice to meet you face to face," she said her voice soft and gentle.

The young boy gazed at the bot who was a girl!And she sounded nice, almost like a mother. He then did something that shocked both Figs, his men and, the femme-bots. Harry moved forward and hugged Athena's face, he let his cheek rest on Athenas own this robot made him feel safe.

Athena smiled as she glanced at her sparkmates, they nod as they walked over being in their normal forms instead of speed forms. Harry jumped as the bot picked him up, she stood up holding him close to her chest as the smaller bots came over.

"Harry, my name is Athena and these lovely femmes are my sparkmates. Arcee, Chromia, and Moonracer," Athena said as she gave a gentle purr making the boy relax.

Harry raised his head from the warmth of her chest asking "Sparkmates?" Athena paused for a moment before answering "My wife's in human terms"

Harry nods his child innocents took this as a normal thing, Athena looked over to her mates as she felt their emotions and heard their thought's down the bond. She looked at them before nodding, looking back at the young boy she asked a question that would change Harry Potters life.

"Harry" The young boy looked up at her "I've talked with my mates, and we have an important question for you," Athena said as she locked eye to optic with Harry.

What Harry heard next shook his whole world "Would you like to be our son?" Athena asks as she watched Harry's eyes widen in shock.

Indeed Harry was in shock, here he was sitting in the hand of an alien female robot, away from his so-called 'relatives' and being asked by said robot if he wanted to be their son! He wasted no time in answering her question.

"Yes!" Harry yelled tears peeking in the corner of his eyes from how happy he was, Athena smiled holding her new youngling close to her chest. Arcee, Chromia, and Moonracer gathered around the young one to give him a hug as well. It was a big day for everyone.

For the soldiers, they had saved a young life, to the femmes they gained a child of their own. And Harry? Well, he gained his biggest dream. His dream of having parents to love.

So as everyone boarded the cargo plane, they all left England soil with high spirits and a new addition to their family.

* * *

Done! I hope you lot like it.

Next chapter, Athena, and her mates adopt Harry and learn about his family.

So until then, this is SaberbladePrime signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter 2

This chapter, Athena, and her mates adopt Harry and learn about his family.

 **I do NOT own Transformers or Harry Potter in anyway shape or form, I just own my OCs and story idea.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Adoption.

 **N.E.S.T BASE 24 HOURS LATER**

Harry groans as he awoke from his nice warm slumber, thankfully he had no strange nightmares this time around. Harry yawns as he pushed himself, up rubbing his eyes of sleep. He then noticed how warm his 'bed' felt, looking down he almost jumped at seeing himself sitting on Athena's chest. The femme bot who was also waking up from recharge blinked a few times before spotting her new son on her chest, she smiled remembering how he fell asleep in her hands as she entered the cargo plane. So she had let him sleep on her chest plates for the ride.

"Morning Harry," Athena said as she checked the time, it was early morning now.

Harry calms down saying "Morning papa," yawning once more as he watched Athena fully wake up.

"The term is Opiluk, for father of our race," Athena said as she scooped Harry up placing him on the floor while she stretched.

She then yawned herself saying "Follow your new Danniluk's or mothers outside, I'll be following right behind ya,"

Harry nods turning he ran after the three bikes as they left the plane, with a soldier right behind him to keep him from getting hurt.

Athena smirks, transforming she drove out of the plane to follow her little one. She went over to the main hanger where Fig, Will and, Epps were talking with two people who had the same energy that her young one was giving off.

The femme wrecker walked over to Harry as she saw one of her brother's walk over, smirking she transforms before kneeling down to one knee next to Harry saying "Harry, I'd like you to meet one of my brother's,"

Harry looked up at his pap-uh Opiluk, before looking over at the new bot. The bot looked more male-like with Navy blue armor and Emerald green optics, Harry then saw the twin weapons on his arms folding away.

' _Cool!_ ' Harry thought as he watched the weapons vanish into the navy blue bots arms.

"So this is the little guy that's got the whole base on edge, I can see why," the male bot said as he looked at Harry. The boy was too thin for his liking, oh boy were medics gonna have a fit.

"Harry meet Dynames he is Squad Alpha's weapons expert," Athena said with a small chuckle at seeing Harry's awed look.

Dynames smirked at Harry before glancing at the two unknown people talking to Epps and Will. "I'll be right back, oh and kid? Call me Uncle Dynames if you want," Dynames said with a wink and smirk as he walked over to Will and Epps.

Harry grins as he watched his new 'uncle' walk away, he almost jumped when a new voice shouted "Yo! Athena! Where's my new nephew!?"

Over walked another female bot who was navy blue with a golden color across her armor, she also had light green optics. Athena looked at the new bot with a big smirk giving a wave of her hand in the 'keep calm' motion.

"Right here, Virtue! Harry this is your Aunt Virtue. She is a scout and my sister," Athena said as she looked back at Harry.

Virtue looked at the little boy with a smile saying "Hello Harry, it's nice to meet you," she then looked at Athena asking "Have you asked Exia?" Athena nods.

"I have, but before we can do anything. We have other matters to sort out," Athena said pointing her thumb over to the unknown people.

Said unknown people were making their way over to the two femme's and the young boy, Athena kept her optics on them her frame and doorwings becoming tense. Who were these people? Where they here because of Harry? Athena watched as they came closer, just to be on the safe side she readied her weapon system. What? She was slightly paranoid when it came to Harry.

"Greetings Athena, I am Duke Henderson. President of the magical side of America," The male spoke first he looked to be 31 years old, he had short brown hair with fair skin and dark blue eyes. He also had on a smart but casual business suit.

"This is my assistant, Miss Olivia Brooke," Besides Duke stood a woman around 32 years of age, she had on a navy blue business suit with a white blouse.

Athena raised an optic rig, the magical side? Well, their energy signatures matched Harry's.

"All right, prove it, " Athena said, she wanted some solid proof about this 'magic' thing.

Duke nods as he pulled out a pen and placed it in his hand, Athena watched as the man's middle finger ring glowed a light blue. Then to her internal shock, the pen became a glass of red wine! Okay, now she was convinced.

"You've proved your point," Athena said with a sigh, she turned her weapon system off. "But what does this have to do with Harry?" The femme asks as she glanced at her new son.

"You see Miss," Duke started to say, only for Athena to raise her hand saying "Call me Athena, none of this Miss business with me," a small chuckle left her lips as Duke nods.

"Of course, as I was saying, young Harry here is a powerful child and in England after a quick magical signature check is the twin brother to the supposed 'Boy-Who-Lived' Hector Potter according to Dumbledore and is hailed as a Hero for defeating the dark lord, known as Voldemort, as an infant," Duke said as he adjusted his tie.

"Flight from death? What a coward," Virtue said behind Athena, this made Olivia snort in agreement.

"Okay, then if he as a brother then how come Hector was not with Harry?" Athena asks as she saw Virtue lean down and gently pick Harry up, hopefully, to distract him.

"We are not sure, but we have many newspapers showing that the Potter parents are alive and well, as well as parading their son around," Duke said with a sad sigh, he hated to see a child being paraded around like an object.

The weapon femme growls as the implications hit her saying "His parents abandoned him?! But why was he placed with the Dursley's? Why not with other family members or close friends?" she secretly hoped those animals went to jail.

"We don't know, I'm sorry but the only other family members on record are Petunia Dursley and Harry's godfather who is recovering from the war and in a healing coma," Olivia said as she looked through her notes.

Athena sags slightly, Damn it! There went her chance of blasting the one responsible! She still felt the rage in her spark at Harry's parents for what they did, no sparkling should be abandoned!

"We also wish to talk to you about Harry's heritage, when he turns 16 he will gain his title as Lord Potter since he is the firstborn of the twins," Duke spoke as Athena glanced at her son.

"But what if my kind adopts him? Will he still be able to claim this title?" Athena asked with slight worry lacing her voice.

"By adoption do you mean to stay as human or?" Olivia trailed off as she looked at Athena.

Said femme answers saying "By becoming a Cybertronian,"

Duke looked over at his assistant, who in turn nods. Reaching up she tapped her phoenix necklace making it glow twice as a low pop like noise was heard, Athena's optics widen when she saw a short creature appear in front of the two humans.

"Athena meet Griphook, he is in charge of the Potter account's," Duke said as he knelt down and shook hands with the goblin.

Said goblin then turned to see the giant metal being and was impressed with how advanced she looked, Athena nods as she lowered her hand to at least shake hands or in this case finger with the goblin.

"It's nice to meet you Griphook," Athena said as she locked optic to eye with the goblin.

"Same here Miss Athena," Griphook said as he shook the giant finger, once done Athena pulled her hand back. The two were soon talking about the adoption with Duke's help.

Olivia smiles as she glanced over at Virtue to see the femme playing with Harry, though the femme was now in her human form. How Virtue did that without anyone noticing amazed the woman, how did she do it?

' _Wait, isn't she one of the scouts?_ ' Olivia thought to herself, well she just answered her own question.

Olivia shook her head at her own thoughts, she then looked back at the femme and goblin who had finished talking.

"So if Harry still has magic he can still be recognized as a Lord, is that right?" Athena said as she held her chin.

Griphook nods saying "Yes, there can also be a witness to his adoption, so it can go on file at Gringotts. That way we at Gringott's all know he is still Harry Potter and can still be Lord Potter unless that title is given to Hector by his father who is the current head," Griphook said as he crossed his arms.

Athena nods as she looked over at her son, who was playing with Virtue. Though at some point during the talk about Harry's adoption, Lunaclaw had wondered over to see the newest member of the family.

So right now Harry was riding Lunaclaw who was in her normal wolf mode, the young boy was laughing as he held onto Lunaclaw's neck. He was having so much fun! He had a cool playmate now!

Athena chuckles at the sight if they played their cards right then the adoption should go through without a problem. She just hoped this magic would accept the Allspark energy and the energy from her and her mates.

After signing the paperwork Athena sent a message to her brother to meet them in the hanger, she then turned to see that the hanger was now empty except for Harry, the Arcee triplets, Lunaclaw, Virtue, herself and the magicals.

Lunaclaw then paused in giving Harry his ride when she felt her partner arrive, smirking Lunaclaw walked over to Athena.

"Exia and Optimus are here," Lunaclaw said as she lay down to let Harry off.

He carefully jumped down letting Lunaclaw stand up and walk over to the entrance where two trucks arrived. Harry looked over wondering if the trucks were the same as his new Opiluk?

He soon got his answer as the two trucks transformed into two big bots! He gasped in awe as they walked over to them.

"Hello Athena, I take it this is my new nephew?" The white and golden mech asked looking down at Harry.

"Yes, he is," Athena said before kneeling down beside Harry.

"Harry, this is my oldest brother Exia Prime and his Sparkmate Optimus Prime who is the leader of the Autobots," Athena said making Harry nod.

"Hello misters," Harry said making both mechs smile.

"Hello Harry," Optimus said as he stood by his mate who knelt down.

Exia reached up and rested a hand on his chest plates, he glanced over at the magicals and goblin. He then looked at Athena and her mates who stood close by looking tense.

He then looked at Harry a soft smile on his face. "Harry, how would you like to become a robot like us?" Exia asked making Harry's eyes widen.

"I can be a bot like Opiluk?" Harry asked with big wide innocent eyes making Exia's spark melt.

"Yes, it will hurt a little bit will that be okay?" Exia asked making Harry nod.

"Yeah! I get to be a bot!" Harry yelled almost jumping in place making everyone chuckle.

Exia smiled as he let his chest plates open and brought out the Allspark, it's cubed form starting to glow as it sensed it's guardians thoughts.

"Close your eyes and concentrate Harry," Exia said as he lowered the cube until it was eye-level with the boy as he shifts around before closing his eyes.

Athena knelt down beside Harry with her mates letting their chest plates open to show their sparks, the four sparks beat as one making the cube glow brighter. The cube shot out sparks of energy as it took a small shard of the femmes sparks making them wince before closing their chests, nearby the magical's had to cover their eyes as a bright flash lit up the area.

When it stopped everyone looked back over as a small chirp was heard, Arcee couldn't hold back the squeal as she laid optics on a little black and white Sparkling with big emerald green optics.

His helm, lower arms, legs, and hips were black with the rest of him being white. His little audios were like little wings and twitched as he took everything in, his size was around the small size and indicated that he took after his Danniluks frame wise. He also had these two little winglets on his back that twitched as he looked around, he then looked at his hands which were more claw-like he jumped a bit when the tips of his fingers retracted to show rounded tips and then the claws came back making him giggle.

Exia smiled as he placed the Allspark back inside his chest, he slowly stood up saying "Welcome to the world little one,"

He then turned to Athena saying "He may grow faster due to the Allspark's influence and excess energy in his frame, his magic will also play a factor it would be best to have Ratchet keep an optic on him,"

Athena nods as she walked over and gently picked up her son, taking note that he was a year away from entering the youngling stage. Now, she needed to give him a name.

The Arcee triplets came over and chirped as they felt the new creator bonds form between them and Harry, Athena smiled as she said "Deltaclaw, welcome to the family,"

The magicals watched on with smiles as the family bonded while Virtue shared a smile with her brothers and Optimus, this was going to be a wonderful adventure for Harry now Deltaclaw and the start of his new life.

* * *

Done! Sorry, it took so long to do.

Nex chapter, we see how much Delta has grown and see his new Alt-mode.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to chapter 3

In this chapter, we have a time skip and we see how much Deltaclaw has grown.

Also, Deltaclaw will be like a triple changer he'll have a bike mode and pretender mode but due to the Animagus form that he would have had as a human, it will be his fourth form. So he'll be a multi-changer like Exia Prime's symbiod Lunaclaw.

Now a little bit of info.

Triple changer: A bot who has two forms besides bipedal form.

Multi-changer: A bot or symbiod who has the ability to take multiple forms, ranging from four as a minimum to anything in the size range of the bot in question.

For example, Lunaclaw can change between a panther, wolf, a golden eagle and Quad bike since they are within her size range or smaller. But due to Lunaclaw being a symbiod she lacks a bipedal mode.

Also, the soul shard in Harry's head was destroyed when he became a Cybertronian.

Cleared? Now off we go!

 **I do NOT own Transformers or Harry Potter, just my Oc's and story idea.**

* * *

Chapter 3: 9 Years Later

 **NEST**

 **AUTOBOT BASE**

Athena sighs as she walked around the Autobot base, it was a calm day. The humans were busy with work or training, a few bots were out on patrol. Her sparkmates were on patrol as well, and if she remembered correctly it was with Dynames.

A lot has changed in the last 9 years, more bots had landed both good and bad. She could still remember when Wheeljack landed how he managed to blow up a cube of energon was beyond her, she was just glad Wheeljack had his own hanger to himself.

Speaking of changes, Athena smiled as she arrived in the Rec room where a young bot stood with Ezio.

Deltaclaw had grown into a fine young mech and true to Exia's words the young mech had grown quickly, Ratchet had also checked the mech over and this 'magic' Delta had was also helping him grow faster to make up for the lack of growth his human body got.

In human age, he would be around 14 or 15 years old, but in bot terms, he was close to being around 25 or something like that.

Delta took note of his Opiluk and turned to her as she walked over, his frame had changed over the years but he was still a small mech. He would come to just above Optimus's hips in height, his helm was Valkyrie style but with his audio's being on top of his helm and were shaped like panther ears due to his animal mode of a black panther.

He had hidden claws in his servos which were black, along with his helm, lower arms, and hips while the rest of him was white with his joints being silver. On his aft was a black panther tail that swished with his emotions, his armor was smooth and held an unknown grace to him. His emerald green optics took in every detail around him, the bike wheels of his Alt-mode rested on his ankles and said Alt-mode was a black Suzuki Hayabusa gsx1300r.

Delta's little winglets twitch as he stood before his Opiluk. (His winglet's look like Prime Arcee's little back winglet's)

"Hey Opiluk, how has your day been so far?" Delta asked his voice was smooth and confident with a faint British accent.

"My day has been fine, been training a few of the humans speaking of training how has your magic been?" Athena asked as the two of them walked over to the sofa to sit down.

"My magic training is almost done, I've just got to pass these exams and I'll be able to use magic freely," Deltaclaw said as he flexed his winglets.

Athena nods as she glanced at the TV which had the news playing when she remembered something which made her smile.

"So, how has my little mech been with Prowl?" Athena asked a teasing smirk on her lips.

Delta felt his cheeks burn as his internal fans came on, a few years ago the second in command Prowl had landed. Delta was in the last stages of his youngling years when he met Prowl, the two worked together and became good friends. When Delta reached his adult frame with a huge crush on the SIC, he got one hell of a shock when Prowl on his creation day asked him out!

Turns out Prowl had developed his own crush on the bot and had asked Athena and the Arcee triplets for permission to court Deltaclaw, so now they had been together for 2 years and getting ready to sparkbond soon.

"We are planning to sparkbond," Delta said making Athena nod.

"I had a feeling you two would be bonding soon," Athena said before looking at the TV.

A beep went off making Delta reach up and activate his comlink which rested on the right side of his helm, he grins when heard the voice of his mechfriend.

"Hey Prowl, what do you need?" Delta asked ignoring his Opiluk's knowing stare and smirk.

": _Delta, you have a patrol in an hour come and see me for the route_ :" Prowl said making Delta nod.

"Will do, Delta out," Delta said before bidding his Opiluk goodbye and went to Prowls office.

 **PROWL'S OFFICE**

Prowl looked up from the datapad he was reading as the door to his office opened, he let a smile show on his face as he saw Deltaclaw walk in.

He smiled in greeting as Delta walked over, he let a small growl escape his lip plating as he stood up and nuzzled his helm with Deltaclaw's making the small mech purr.

"Are you doing well?" Prowl asked while pulling back to sit down.

"I am, you said you have a route patrol to show me?" Deltaclaw asked as he spotted the datapad Prowl held.

"Yes, the route is mainly on the outskirts of the NEST base we've been getting sightings of unknown magicals in the area," Prowl said handing the datapad to his future sparkmate.

Deltaclaw took the datapad and read it over, he gave a low hmmm as he read the descriptions of the unknown magicals.

"Sounds like some magicals being noise, we're they intoxicated at the time?" Delta asked putting the pad down.

"A few of them were but the others seemed to be trying to get into the base, two of them possessed a strange mark on their forearms," Prowl said as Delta moves and sat on Prowls lap.

"Sounds like those Death Eaters the magical president told us about, they won't be much trouble then," Deltaclaw said as he nuzzled into Prowls neck making the police mech wrap his arms around Delta's waist.

"They won't be, speaking of trouble you took the new facts about your birth creators well," Prowl said a small growl in his voice when he said 'birth creators' and for good reason.

It was a shock for Deltaclaw when he was told about his human parents the Potters were in fact alive! Living happily with Deltaclaw's twin Hector, who by reports did not seem as cheerful as he let on. Delta had at first been shocked by the news until he had to help calm his creators down before they could go Potter Hunting as Dynames jokingly called it.

Though, according to a few reports sent in by an America magical who was sent to keep an eye on the Potters had told them that Sirius Black had awoken from his healing coma. He was not happy to learn of Harry's fate and verbal torn into Jame and Lily before leaving them with Remus to cool down, the friendship between Sirius and James was rocky now with Remus taking Sirius's side on the matter.

But Delta did feel sorry for his twin, Hector who was putting up with his parent's attention seeking and being fame hungry. Deltaclaw could feel the faint emptiness in his spark that the twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had described as a closed twin bond, they had both been alarmed at how a pair of twins had been separated like he and Hector had been and they gave him their support in the matter.

"They did not raise me and so I hold no emotional attachments to them, my family is here with NEST and the Autobots," Deltaclaw said making Prowl purr.

"It is best you head out on patrol sweetspark, we have a busy night tonight," Prowl said his voice dropping to a whisper to speak into Delta's audios at the last bit.

Delta blushed but nodded as the two shared a quick kiss before getting up and leaving for patrol.

 **MEANWHILE**

 **IN HOGWARTS**

A young teenager around the age of 14 stood in the hallway hidden from view by an invisibility cloak, his black hair cut short and spiky showing a small flame like scar on his forehead. His emerald green eyes held a glare in them, he was of average height and had a swimmer build with toned muscles giving him a lithe build. His school outfit was a little messy due to him sneaky about.

This was Hector Potter, the 'Boy-Who-Lived', a title which he secretly hated and only his closest friends knew his real self and his wish of escaping his fame, hungry parents.

He was currently spying on his parents and headmaster as they talked about the upcoming Tri-Wizard tournament and his missing twin brother, he still remembered being told about having a twin brother.

He had been shocked then happy finally understanding why he always had this feeling of emptiness in his chest, he had a twin! A twin brother! Then he got confused, why was his brother not with him? It was unheard of for twins especially magical twins to not be together, just look at the Weasley twins!

He then learned of what his parents did, how they abandoned his twin to his mother's sister. All because Dumbledore said he needed the attention and protection more than Harry! The bastards! He did not talk to his parents for a week and avoided them at all costs until Remus talked to him.

He later told his friends about what his parents had done, they had been shocked then disgusted with the Potters. Mostly the Weasley twins, they knew how important having a twin was.

Hector growls as he heard Dumbledore suggest putting Harry and his name into the Tournament, he would need to warn his friends about this.

Turning he quietly left the hallway, he had some news to deliver to his friends.

 **A FEW DAYS LATER**

 **NEST BASE**

Deltaclaw groans as he slowly awoke from recharge, his frame warm as he snuggled into his sparkmates side. Prowl had his arms wrapped around his waist as he recharged, the police mech was having a rare lie in.

They had become sparkmates a few days ago, it had been a wonderful first experience for Deltaclaw. The teasing from his creators and family had been worth it afterward.

He yawns as he shook his helm, he then smiled at the warmth in his spark. It had helped ease the emptiness in his twin bond, he was about to get up when Prowl gave a low growl as he woke up.

"What are you doing?" Prowl asked as he opened his optics.

Not long after becoming sparkmates the both of them had entered what the humans called 'honeymoon' mode mostly due to newly mated Cybertronians being very clingy, protective, and possessive of each other during this time period.

It was mostly because of the bond settling down between them, Prowl would be protective and posessive of Deltaclaw since the small mech was the more submissive of the two and in turn Delta would be clingy and very...twitchy without Prowl around to 'protect' him. It was instinctual behaviour and it normally lasts for two weeks in human time.

"I was gonna do some stretches," Delta said only to yelp softly as Prowl moved and gently pinned Delta to the berth his doorwings flaring.

"You wouldn't mind if I helped you stretch? Would you?" Prowl said with a smirk as he leaned down and pulled Delta into a kiss making the mech groan.

Oh, he defiantly didn't mind! Besides they had a lot of energy to burn off after all!

* * *

Done! Next chapter is hectic.

Delta has no idea of the chaos in store for him or the spark attack everyone is soon to get.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
